presidentfandomcom-20200213-history
Bush Family
The Bush family is a prominent American family. Along with many members who have been successful bankers and businessmen, across three generations the family includes two U.S. Senators, one Supreme Court Justice, two Governors, one Vice President and two Presidents (three, should Barbara Bush's relation, Franklin Pierce, be included). George Herbert Walker and Barbara Bush have been married for 63 years, holding the record for the longest married presidential couple. Peter Schweizer, author of a biography of the family, has described the Bushes as "the most successful political dynasty in American history." According to some online sources, The Bush family is of primarily English and German descent, in addition to small amounts of Mexican, Welsh, Scottish, Irish, French, Italian, Dutch, Czech, and Belgian. Members Samuel P. Bush (1863–1948), a close adviser to President Hoover, was president of the Ohio Association of Manufacturers and a major Columbus industrialist. Flora Sheldon (1872-1920), the wife of Samuel P. Bush, married June 20, 1894 and mother to Prescott Bush. Prescott Bush (1895–1972), Samuel P. Bush's son, served as a US Senator from Connecticut. Dorothy Wear Walker Bush (1901–1992), the wife of Prescott, was the daughter of George Herbert Walker of the well-connected Walker family of bankers and businessmen Prescott Bush, Jr. (born 1922), Prescott Bush's eldest son, served as chairman of the U.S.-China Chamber of Commerce. George H.W. Bush (born 1924), Prescott Bush Sr.'s second son, was the 41st US President, a Congressman from Houston, and CIA director, and also held other political and diplomatic posts. Before his political career he was in the oil business in Texas. Barbara Pierce Bush (born 1925), the daughter of publisher Marvin Pierce, was First Lady of the US and Second Lady of the US during her husband's terms. George W. Bush (born 1946), George H.W. Bush's eldest son, was the 43rd President of the United States and was the 46th Governor of Texas. Laura Welch Bush (born 1946), the wife of George W., was the First Lady and a former teacher. Barbara Pierce Bush and Jenna Welch Bush Hager (born 1981), George W. Bush's twin daughters. Henry Chase Hager (born 1981), wed to Jenna Bush. Pauline Robinson Bush (1949–1953), George H.W. Bush's second child and first daughter, died of leukemia. Jeb Bush (born 1953), George H.W. Bush's second son, was the 43rd Governor of Florida. Married to Columba Bush. George P. Bush (born 1976), son of Jeb Bush, works for Charter Holdings, a real estate investment company. Married to Amanda Williams. Jeb Bush, Jr. (born 1983) is attending University of Texas Noelle Bush (born 1977) Neil Bush (born 1955), third son of George H. W. Bush and brother of President George W. Bush, is a businessman. Currently married to Maria Bush (as of 2004). Lauren Bush (born 1984), model for Tommy Hilfiger, daughter of Neil Bush and Sharon Smith. Pierce Bush (born 1986), son of Neil Bush and Sharon Smith. Ashley Bush (born 1989), daughter of Neil Bush and Sharon Smith. Marvin Bush (born 1956), a venture capitalist, fourth son of George H. W. Bush, and brother of President George W. Bush. Dorothy Bush Koch (born 1959), second daughter of George H. W. Bush and sister of President George W. Bush. Married to Bobby Koch, wine lobbyist. Children are Sam and Ellie LeBlond, Robert and Gigi Koch. Nancy Walker Bush Ellis (born 1926), Prescott Bush Sr.'s third child, and the only daughter. John Prescott Ellis (born 1953), son of Nancy Bush Ellis, media consultant Jonathan Bush (born 1931), Prescott Bush Sr.'s fourth child, banker Jonathan S. Bush (born 1969), son of Jonathan Bush, insurance executive Billy Bush (born 1971), son of Jonathan Bush, Access Hollywood host William H.T. Bush (born 1938), Prescott Bush Sr.'s fifth child, banker and executive See also George W. Bush Category:Families